Books Fly
by Harnody
Summary: "I could have sworn I saw a faint smile that day. It was not a smirk. And then it faded when I no longer took a glimpse of his face. I don't think I'll ever see him smile like that again." NoDy/NoCo/However you wanna call it drabble. Rated T for slash, fluff and my paranoia. Note: This is still a oneshot. It has the characters' points of view in both chapters.
1. Books Fly (Cody's POV)

**I got bored so I decided to make this. And good beef in gravy, I haven't made a NoDy story in ages. I already warned you that I find it uneasy writing slash… And everyone who does writes it so much better than I do. I'll make this short, and I'll also make it quick. That one popular song, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, inspired me to make this. And I did mention once that I'll be writing this oneshot.**

 **Don't hate. This story's not made for haters. It's made for the few existing NoDy/NoCo fans out there.**

* * *

 ** _Books Fly_**

* * *

I immediately rushed to the library to do my homework. I had one for _every_ subject, so procrastination was not my obligation.

And why the library you ask?

I went there to study. Yeah, that's it. It's peaceful, spacious, and not many people pick a fight with you until you pump up the volume in your vocal chords. Other than that, there isn't any other reason why I chose to spend the day there. I mean, I could have just gone home since classes were over. It was quiet in my abode, too. But I chose to stay here.

Almost everyone left the school. Some went straight home, while others went to a night out in the city doing who-knows-what. A few stayed in because they had after school classes… or detention. Meanwhile, I stayed out of trouble in this eerily quiet room. Luckily, I wasn't alone. Last time I checked, I saw the librarian, and one of the smartest (or possibly the smartest) and the laziest student of the school: _Noah_

The dude was too cool to own a surname. Oftentimes, people like Izzy would ask me: "Hey, Cody, do you happen to _like-like_ Noah? I just want to make sure." I was disturbed by questions like that. The fact is I'm heterosexual. But when it comes to the bookworm, it feels like a whole new different page of a different book. Okay, so maybe I do look away when he gives me a cold stare. Or maybe I do turn ten to twenty shades of pink whenever he's near me. And maybe he _was_ the reason why I chose to stay in the library after classes until it closes-

Did I say too much?

It wasn't my fault! I mean, it's not my fault I grew into him. I mean, why should I even like the guy? I had so many reasons not to. The first reason is he's a guy, and that's way too obvious to observe. Secondly, he's a jerk to everyone! He insults everyone with his pride and patronizes everyone for even the littlest faults. To him, he's just being candid, but to everyone, they all think he's a stuck-up wise guy.

Has he ever insulted me? He has. I was never offended. He did tell the truth after all. I don't know how but he just did. Speaking of which, here's how it started:

 _I was in the library, one afternoon, searching for a book about calculus. Not that we weren't learning it yet, I just wanted to study in advance. After a long, careful search, I finally found one. It was on the top shelf, approximately two feet taller than my height. Geez, if Chris could afford shelves like these, then he should afford to buy edible food for the whole cafeteria. There was no ladder near me, and I was desperate to grab it. I stood to the tip of my toes and struggled to reach the book, unaware of the footsteps slowly pacing towards me. I grunted, hoping to reach the top part of the book and pull it away from the shelf. Unfortunately, I lost my balance. I gasped in horror as I thought I was about to fall._

 _Before I could completely lose my balance, something, or someone, kept me from falling. I knew it was someone. Embarrassed, I looked behind to apologize to the person I stumbled back against._

 _"I'm sorry-" Completely turning myself around, I noticed that Noah just stood there. His face was expressionless, just as it always was. His eyes were half closed and his hands were in his pockets._

 _"Need some help?" he asked blankly. My eyes widened slightly. Heat rushed up my body and towards my cheeks. I was embarrassed. "N-no, it's okay."_

 _"Last time I checked, failing to grab a book and nearly falling on your butt doesn't mean it's okay," he replied. He walked in front of me and grabbed the book I was going to get. He gave it to me._

 _"T-thank you," I stuttered shyly. My hands slightly shuddered after taking the book from Noah. The areas where he held it felt warm. For some reason, he didn't comment why I wanted to study more about calculus. He didn't respond to my thanks. He just walked past me. I could have sworn I saw a faint smile that day. It was not a smirk. And then it faded when I no longer took a glimpse of his face. I don't think I'll ever see him smile like that again._

Ever since that day began, I thought of nothing but books. Just books. I didn't know exactly why. A part of me also couldn't stop thinking of that smile. In my mind, all I saw were a pile of books lying on the table. They were closed and nobody touched them. And all of a sudden, a gust of wind gently moved past them. With enough energy and force, the covers opened, with empty pages turning fast until there was no page left to turn. I never understood why those pages were empty. The wind grew stronger when I saw his smile. Because of its intensity, the books flew from the table and all around my head. A huge whirlwind kept them revolving in sync. It was an awfully strange feeling that I couldn't let go of.

It's been a week since I borrowed the calculus book. I returned it to the shelf, expecting Noah to be in that section. He wasn't. I sighed in frustration. I was done with all my homework, and I was surprised by the amount of time I spared, but I didn't feel like going home. I didn't pay attention to the weather either. I randomly checked other sections and categories in the library. For some reason, I was drawn to a particular novel.

 _The Maze Runner_

"Huh," I sighed. I recall watching the movie once. It was good, and the ending kind of saddened me. It left me in suspense too. I never read the novel before. Slowly I opened it, and I couldn't believe what I saw: On the borrower's card, I saw Noah's name written on it. I closed my eyes and brought the book closer. I wasn't dreaming. I was just drawn to a novel that he previously read! It was borrowed recently too – probably three weeks ago. And he returned it the next day. He must have been interested! I became interested, so I placed my library card in the book so I wouldn't forget to borrow it.

My heart pounded as I clutched it onto my chest. Realizing what I was doing, I hastily brought it away from my chest. "What am I doing?!" I hissed to myself. I took a peek from the shelf and saw Noah sitting alone on a table next to where my stuff was. Blood rushed to my heart within seconds, making it beat faster. It was a rare sight.

He was reading another novel, much thicker than the one I held. There was no hint of coldness in his eyes. After every half minute blink, he turned each page. His elbow calmly rested on the table, while his hand palmed the side of his face. I wanted to go to him, but my body wouldn't let me. How does that even work? I immediately took cover once he lazily lifted his pupils.

I felt like I was going to die. My heart was palpitating too fast. I held the book tightly against my chest and took deep breaths. Finally calm, I looked to the ceiling. What should I do? I don't _like_ him that way. And I certainly know that he doesn't like _me_. He's probably straight too! And furthermore, how can I get my stuff back while he's still there?

I heard a chair dragging on the ground. I saw Noah leave his spot, returning the book he borrowed. Now was my chance. I raced to my desk and hurriedly grabbed my stuff, ready to rush out of the building and away from Noah's sight. Unknowingly, a couple of things escaped my grasp, and my mind. I wanted to go back and get them but there was no turning back.

Once I was out of the building, I felt a drop of rain splash on my hair. More and more of it came. I put down my bag and searched for my umbrella before the rain grew stronger. I started panicking. "Come on, come on. Where is it?" I asked myself desperately. It wasn't there. "Dang it!" I swore to myself. It was still in the library! I didn't want to go back… not while Noah's still in there.

The drizzle finally became a storm – close to it anyway. I placed my bag on and hugged myself. It felt cold. Thankfully, my house is just a few blocks away. Everyone around me had umbrellas to hold on to. They didn't need to cross the road that night. I was exposed. Soon, I was soaked in the rain, while waiting for the stoplight to turn green so I could cross. _Why do I even like Noah anyway?_ I thought to myself randomly. Night fell and I was alone, waiting for a green light.

And then it stopped raining. Wait, no, it didn't. I still saw rain, but I didn't feel it. I soon realized that I was being protected by an umbrella. It was _my_ umbrella! And the worst (or best) part of it was: Noah was holding it. He gave me a cold, disappointed stare. "W-what are you-? Why do you have my-?" I shuddered. I was cold, but the blush that crept up my face kept me warm. He didn't answer. He just glared. He had his bag with him so I assumed he was leaving as well. Could it be that he actually _cares_?

He walked closer to me and waited with me. Our forearms slightly brushed against each other. My heart pounded harder. I felt like panting inside. Finally, the light turned green and we both crossed the street together.

It was dark, and the lamp posts lit the way. The headlights only helped for a couple of seconds. It was quiet and only the two of us walked on the same sidewalk underneath a wet, large towel wringing droplets of precipitation after being soaked in a pool of water. I wanted to break the silence. It wasn't my forte to listen to it.

"So… thanks for finding my umbrella. Hehe," I said softly. He still said nothing. All he did was breathe into the cold, thin air. "Did you have a good day?" I asked. He sighed in response and still said nothing.

"N-Never mind," I stuttered hopelessly, looking to the wet concrete beneath me.

"I did until you left." I felt my eyes widen. Did Noah just say that?

"S-sorry, i-t's just th-tha-that I-? W-wait, how did you know I was with you?" I asked curiously.

"Your stuff was still there," he answered, keeping his gaze on the sidewalk. Oh, right, he sat on a table near mine. Hold up, did that mean he saw me stalking him?

"O-oh… yeah," I said shyly, blushing embarrassedly. Man, I feel like a girl. I have to keep in mind that the two of us walking home together means nothing. I lightly sneezed, but made sure Noah didn't hear it.

He did.

"Cold?" he asked.

"After being drenched in rain… you could say that," I answered sheepishly.

Noah smirked, but it wasn't the same smile I saw that day. "I think I can fix that." I blushed harder. I expected him to do something intimate, but he just ruffled my hair. It was soaked, and cold. But when Noah's hand went through my strands and touched my scalp, I felt warmth. I know, it's weird. He just kept playing with it. And finally, he stopped. I was beet red and my heart pumped faster. Did I feel warmer? Heck yeah I freaking did!

"See? Works like a charm," Noah chuckled. I looked at him and turned away once I realized he was looking at me. I still had that blush on my face. "Yeah… thanks," I muttered. And then I sneezed. I feel like I'll be absent on the next day.

We reached Noah's house. I didn't even know he lived in my neighborhood! Then again, we don't see eye to eye too often in school. This was the closest I've ever been with Noah. He acted differently towards me as well.

"Here." He gave back my umbrella. He held it for me on the way here. I smiled and took it. Our fingers slightly touched and my heart beat quickened again. I gulped. I'm just wondering why I'm not dead yet. That imagery in my mind started appearing again: Books, and a whirlwind blowing them away as they flew lightly into the air that was my spinning head. I felt enchanted just by having him here with me. He searched his bag and gave me a familiar book with my library card in it. "H-how?!" I gasped.

"You left them with your umbrella. I borrowed it for you using your card," he explained. It was a little soaked, but it was still in one piece. Majority of the pages were still dry.

The moment he stepped out of the umbrella's protection, he calmly headed to the door. Like me, he was soaked in a matter of minutes. "Y-you know I could w-walk you to your doorway! You look a little wet…" I called out. He froze in place and it finally stopped raining. Dropping his bag, he slowly walked back to me. Then his pace quickened. His bangs partially covered his eyes, so it was hard to tell the expression he made. His lips made no form.

"N-never mind… It stopped raining s-so you can-" All was silent. The rain stopped, the neighborhood was in a peaceful bliss. All they could hear was the wind that followed the rain. My body was stiff and I dropped my umbrella. Without a word, and at the blink of an eye, I felt Noah kiss me softly. His hand cupped my burning cheeks. The kiss was rough at first, since he almost ran to me, but then it got calmer. His eyes were closed, and soon were mine. I returned it, moaning softly from his touch. I felt the pulse within his hands, on my cheeks, beat faster. In my mind, I thought that gust of wind would become a hurricane. It didn't. Instead, gravity lessened, and books flew lightly everywhere, gently falling endlessly within my thoughts.

After what felt like eternity, he slowly pulled himself away from me. Just inches away, I saw that very same smile of his. It was the exact same smile I saw in the library on that very day. My eyes were as huge as saucers when I realized it. It may have lasted a few seconds, but it's a memory I'll hold forever. Turning his back on me, he rushed to grab his bag and headed for the door, shutting it before me as I stood meters away from it.

I was still frozen in place. I slowly reached for my lips from which he touched with his own. I covered the grin I couldn't resist to make. I took my dropped umbrella and closed it. And then I walked myself home, not wanting to forget this moment. I mean, sure it wasn't my first kiss, but it was a first given to me by someone I never thought I would like.

Ever since that particular moment occurred, I couldn't help but feel that kiss brought us closer. We're not like those lovey dovey couples who make out through the whole day. We act like friends in front of everyone, but as ourselves to each other. I read The Maze Runner, while Noah watched the movie. I would walk home with him, while he can help me with my work. It was a mutual win for both of us. And there were those times where we would just share a moment together.

The wind in my head blew at a steady pace, just as it did in the beginning. Those empty pages started forming words – words I couldn't comprehend. They're in my head and I don't know what they mean. How ironic. It could be one of the books was writing a story for me.

It could be the start of our relationship. Of course every story has an ending. And to me, it's an unsettling feeling. But as long as we can make it last, I can add as many pages as I want.

* * *

 **All done! So what did you think of that?**

 ***crickets chirping***

 **See, this is why I don't write slash anymore. Nah, I'm kidding. It's just not my cup of tea. I sincerely hope it's not too cliché. If it is, then down the bin it goes!**

 **This inspired me to continue on with my collaborated story with Applauze! I'm halfway done with it and delays are still getting in the way. Dork Squad and New Dork City are still in progress, and so is Love is Insane. I have a couple of stories that need updating as well so don't expect another oneshot too soon.**

 **You have every right to do anything but flame.**


	2. Books Fly (Noah's POV)

**Hey, I got struck down by a lightning bolt of boredom. I liked your feedbacks from Books Fly, and I thought about doing it in Noah's POV.**

 **THIS IS NOT A SECOND CHAPTER. This is just the story in Noah's point of view and how the story went his way; what he did while Cody wasn't around and how he truly felt.**

 **I _may_ remove this in the future because this story was meant to be a oneshot. But for now, I'm sticking with two chapters. **

**And many of us scoff, thinking: As if Noah shows romantic feelings.**

* * *

 _ **Books Fly**_

* * *

Allow me to start this off with an obvious statement:

I love books.

There's no other simpler way to put it. You could say "I have a knack for reading." or "I'm the noblest bookworm there is." but I chose to keep it that way.

And what has more books than a library? My room could have more books if I afforded the money to renovate it. For a bookworm, like myself, I need my daily reads. Otherwise, how else can I use sarcasm at its best? If you want to be a comedian, you need to have a wide vocabulary embedded within your brain, or else you'll just be another annoying jester who gets tethered in chains for life due to uttering such crappy witticism. I can be a whole lot funnier than that if I wanted to. But if I did, I'd be too derisive for my own good.

I like staying in the library. It's so much better than staying at home, where you have absolutely everything to look forward to: Family friends coming over for dinner, chores, etc. The library's my sanctuary; my second home. It proves I don't need my daily dose of comestibles and refreshments to keep me alive. If I read enough books, and play enough games, then I could care less about dying just as I have with everything else.

People call me a jerk. Have I insulted people? I did. Did I insult everyone? Only those who get in my way. And what did they think of me? They think I'm rude, anti-social, pessimistic, and maybe tedious. And they're right. But if you want to know about how much I care, then I can sum it up in two words: I don't.

There's one thing I do care about – something I mind. I'm being stalked. I'm not surprised because I knew it was happening and I knew exactly _who_ was stalking me. And I'll admit, I guess that was my fault. I mean, would it be too much to ask if I actually did something for someone without having to expect anything in return? I guess it would. And what did I get? I get a stalker. I don't mind because I've had enough stalkers in my life. But I also do mind because Cody's my stalker.

To me, Cody's alright. He's a hopeless romantic, hell-bent on winning the ladies. And here he was now, stalking _me_. Do I look like a girl? I look, and sound, way manlier than him. Quite the contrary, he's a soulful person. He's sweet, probably because he eats too many sweets. If I have chocolate, remind me never to offer him some.

Anyways, here's how it went:

 _It was a serene afternoon. Cody hasn't really started stalking me yet, and I never cared about his presence. I was doing my maths homework that day. Unlike any average student, I took the higher, more advanced mathematics. I aced calculus when I was in Grade Six. It was pretty hard, but somehow I ranked first. I wasn't cheating. I swear._

 _I was currently working on word problems associated with engineering. I huffed. It's not like I'm going to take up engineering anyway. They were a bit confusing, so I had to get up and find more books on pointers in word problems. I may be a bookworm, but I'm not big on being a mathematical bookworm._

 _And then I saw Cody in the maths section, reaching for a book on the top shelf. I slowly walked toward him and stood behind him. I was waiting for his attention. He didn't seem to look. Finally, he lost balance and stumbled against me. I expected myself to fall as well, but he was too light for me to do that. I heard him gasp and turn around, apologizing._

 _"Need some help?" I cut him off._

 _I saw him blush and shake his head. I tried to hold back a smile. "N-no, it's okay."_

 _"Last time I checked, failing to grab a book and nearly falling on your butt doesn't mean it's okay," I said to him. Without further ado, I took his place and grabbed the book for him. I was fairly taller than Cody. I had to get taller just to reach the higher shelves. Before I gave it to him, I took a quick glance at it. It was about calculus. I chose not to comment on it. I gave it to him and made my way past him. That's when I started smiling. It's not my forte to smile. Just think of how much work that could be. But I smiled anyway._

 _If he saw that, then I would have no comment. He could have been the first person to see that._

Ever since that day, Cody started visiting the library just to see me. Now, why would such a nice guy want to stalk a sarcastic, unfriendly bloke like me? I don't know if he notices but: When I give him a cold shoulder, he turns red and looks away instead of looking away in fear and unease. When I touch or brush against him, he immediately pushes himself away from me. I thought he was into girls and _only_ girls?

As for me, I have a thing for flirting with girls simply by flashing a smirk – not a smile – on my face for them. But I never had a thing for dating them. Girls can be dramatic, and even though I competed twice, I don't do drama. It's annoying and it's a waste of energy.

Does Cody like me? It seemed obvious enough. But the real question is: Do I like him?

The answer is being taken into consideration. I know I unconsciously cuddled with the guy, but that doesn't mean anything. I hugged Justin once when the tour bus fell off a cliff, and I _hated_ him. I got hugged – and crushed – by Owen. I can take a hint that Owen's bisexual, but we're just buds. And furthermore, he loves Izzy.

But Cody? I don't know how I can define my feelings for that kid. The thing is there's nothing to hate about him, other than the fact that he flirts way too often. I don't even understand why those gal pals can't see the 'beauty' that lies within him. That's the thing with girls. They always go for three guys: Jocks, Rebels, and the plain old good looking ones. I was good looking, and the girls dig me. What about Cody? He's good looking, and he's looking for love. Why can't _they_ chase him instead of _me_? Would I be envious? I mean, after that incident then I don't think I can.

Wait, what?

I mentally slapped myself. Shut up, Noah, you're being delusional. Why did I ever offer to give Cody that book? And why did I give off a smile like that anyway? I groaned inwardly. And to think I didn't need to comment on that earlier. Maybe it'll go away, I thought.

It didn't.

It was just another boring routine. My lessons bored me, and troubled everyone else with such 'labor'. I stayed in the library, yet again, until the entire school closed. I had a feeling Cody was going to be here with me.

I walked into the library a bit later than expected and noticed the book I borrowed, roughly two weeks ago, was now returned to its shelf. It was The Maze Runner. It was a good read, and I'm not going to spoil anything. In return, don't spoil the movie. I haven't watched it yet. I saw Cody's things sitting on the table. The only object that was missing was Cody. I scanned the room to check if he was around. Phew, he wasn't. I had to make things quick.

I went to the table and looked down on it. It appeared he was finished doing his homework. I looked at the visible answers. A lot of them were correct. That's good enough prof he's witty. I also saw his library card on the table. He _never_ wanted to show his picture to everyone. He thought he looked ugly. Then again, that's what everyone thinks of their own ID picture. I declared myself to not lay a fingerprint on any of his stuff.

He doesn't look ugly. He just made his regular smile, showing his gapped teeth. I chuckled and left a smirk on my face. This guy's ID picture looks just as goofy as his regular facial expressions. I couldn't help but sigh. I heard footsteps and I immediately stormed away to the table next to his. I dropped my bag on an empty chair and headed for the shelves to find a book. Something urged me to look east. In between books, I saw Cody returning the calculus book he borrowed a week ago. Even in side view, I saw Cody with an innocent smile on his face as he carefully placed the book on the shelf. He was too short to reach the higher shelves so he kept it at a low area.

I slapped myself. Now _I'm_ the one stalking him. I shook my head in hopes of throwing that out of my mind. I spotted a book and reached for it. The book was about psychology. I shrugged blankly and took it anyway. I didn't have much of a choice; after all, the library's about to close soon. I calmly walked to my seat and started reading. Cody still didn't return to his seat. I also noticed that his library card was missing.

I tried to focus on reading through the pages, but somehow Cody kept interrupting my head. I tried to keep myself calm. I wasn't frowning, but I also held back a smile. I'm glad I could resist it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cody stalking me again. His eyes fluttering as he refused to receive my gaze. I tried not to ruin the moment by looking back. I did it anyway. And just as I suspected, that moment was ruined. Good job, you useless prick, you just ruined a moment that happened probably only once in your life.

I gave up and dragged my chair away from the table. I stood up and walked to the shelf where I last got the book. I sighed in frustration. If I _did_ like Cody, which I'm not saying I _completely_ do, then what will happen then? I'm horrible with relationships. I can't even befriend a sane person for more than a day. People with sanity tend to take sarcasm as an insult. I guess that's the reason why I became friends with an oversized nutjob and an oversized gas tank – basically those weirdos disguised as humans.

I can't seem to figure out my feelings for Cody. I'm guessing he looks like one of those childishly innocent waiters working in candy stores. Since he loves candy more than any other human being on the planet, I wouldn't be surprised if he worked in those dessert shops with an innocent smile plastered on his face.

I returned the book and calmly walked back. I started to gain confidence in myself. I mean, if Cody's not going to make the first move, then I will. Normally I start by being a jerk, but if I could try, I'll act in the _nicest_ way possible. Before I came back, I heard running footsteps. And I glared at the sight before me:

Cody was gone.

Why that little ditcher. I can pretty much tell that he knew I was coming for him. So much for being the good guy. I looked at the table where his stuff used to be and realized that it wasn't empty. I saw a familiar book sitting there right in front of me. The only difference was it had Cody's library card in it. It was the Maze Runner.

How did he know I read that? I never read it in the library, or _anywhere_ in school. He doesn't even know where I live! And yet, how did he run into this? His umbrella was left behind as well. Is he stupid or what? Doesn't he know that it's going to rain? He could get sick! Urgh, why am I getting so concerned for the bloke? No time, I grabbed my bag, and Cody's stuff, and headed to the librarian.

"May I borrow this?" I asked hurriedly.

"Again?" asked the librarian. "You just borrowed it a couple of weeks ago. You must really like that book, huh?"

"I'm not the one borrowing it," I answered. "Somebody I like did."

The librarian nodded while I gave the book and the library card. The librarian knew I liked Cody after realizing who was on the card. I heard rain, and it kept getting louder and heavier. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I said and placed the book, with the card inserted in it, in my bag. I paced out of the library with celerity.

I burst the door open and desperately searched for Cody, hoping he didn't go too far. Finally, I saw him waiting by the stoplight. My heart slightly pounded. I usually waited there. How come I don't catch Cody waiting? Oh, right, it's because we don't leave and arrive at the same time. I glared at the thought of him leaving me. I opened his umbrella and walked to him. I kept my bag on my left arm, where I held the umbrella, so that my stuff won't get wet. Or was it Cody's stuff?

He was shivering, and he felt exposed to those who felt protected. I know he once mentioned how quick of a healer he was, but I think it's about time I doubt it. It's my chance to make a move. Finally catching up, I held the umbrella before him. First he looked up, noticing _his_ umbrella above him, then he looked at me. He gasped. He was too stunned to say my name. "Wh-what are you-? Why do you have my - ?"

My cold stare kept him in silence. I stood next to him, our forearms touching. My warmth was transmitted to his cold, pale skin. When he wasn't looking, I looked at him. He was red. He still hugged himself from the cold. I'd love to give him a hug if I found the pleasures of hugging someone. His entire body was soaked in the rain. It turns out I was too late to save him.

The light signalled us to cross. I didn't give Cody the umbrella. I was taller than him so if he carried the umbrella, then there goes my vertebrae.

It was serene. Cars passed by, emitting its luminosity. The guiding lights led the way – brightening the road. We skipped the deep puddles and looked both ways before crossing empty streets. However, serenity wasn't Cody's clarity.

"So… thanks for finding my umbrella. Hehe," he said nervously. _Whatever. Thanks for leaving me behind,_ I thought. I chose not to say it. I saw his face fall into rejection.

"Did you have a good day?" He's persistent. I sighed in response, and in slight annoyance. I didn't need to let him know. That is until he said, "N-Never mind."

I pursed my lips and blurted out, "I did until you left." Why the hell did I just say that? That was just a dead giveaway for someone reciprocating their feelings to the person they like. And if that's the case, then maybe I do like Cody.

"S-sorry, i-t's just th-tha-that I-? W-wait, how did you know I was with you?" he stuttered shyly, yet innocently. I don't know if he's just being cold or sheepish, or both. I held back a smirk and kept my gaze at the sidewalk. "Your stuff was still in there."

I swear if I see his eyes glistening with joy, then I might die of a heart attack. Normally I feel like dying after I run a hundred meters instead of walking. This is a whole new different kind of death. It's death by winsome Cody. And then he sneezed, which made it a hell of a lot more difficult for me to breathe. He tried to sound as unnoticeable as possible.

He failed

"Cold?" I said simply.

"After being drenched in the rain, you could say that." He gave me a look and thought he expected me to do something cliché: Offering my jacket, hold his hand, giving him a hug… _kissing him._ I'm not doing any of that shit. No way.

"I think I can fix that." I ruffled with his hair instead. He didn't stutter a 'Hey' or a 'What' and he certainly didn't gasp. He just flinched against my touch. His hair was glossy, wet and cold from the downpour that once drenched him. My hand felt warm for the whole day and I offered him my heat. His eyes were shut and his mouth was crooked. I noticed his cherry face. It looks like I made him warmer. I smirked. "See? Works like a charm."

"Yeah… Thanks," he said shyly, avoiding my gaze. He noticed my smirk, and tried not to look at it. His blush was still visible and I wished he kept it that way until he went home. My heart pounded abnormally when he failed to hold back a sneeze. I swear if he was absent the next day, I will find him. And I will annoy him like he annoyed me just by being a stalker.

After minutes of walking, we finally reached my house. Cody knows where I live now. What a surprise. He walked the same path as me, so I'm assuming we live near each other. I wished I noticed it sooner. All those years of walking to school with nobody to talk to seemed all too misspent. I sighed inwardly and returned the umbrella. "Here."

I gave it to him. Our fingers slightly brushed against each other. He blushed and I heard him gulp as he slowly took it from me. I refused to smile and kept wearing my blank, emotionless expression.

I'm like a book. Everybody judges me by my cover – my sarcasm, wits, ego, pessimism – without persistently trying to read my story: my past. And people say they find their pleasures in reading books.

Speaking of books, I recalled the novel Cody unwittingly left behind. I searched my bag and took it out. It still had Cody's library card in it. "H-how?!" he gasped. I chuckled inwardly. It wasn't too soaked. Thank glory for that.

"You left them with your umbrella. I borrowed it for you using your card," I answered. That's the most I've talked to him for the day. Don't think I didn't notice. I happen to be a very sharp observer. We may not have spoken very often, but every gesture means something. Silence speaks a thousand words. In all my experiences in public speaking, I can tell feelings just by observing their expressions and gestures. It's basic in the field of psychology. No insight is too difficult for me to decipher.

I walked out of the umbrella and to my doorstep. The rain was quite heavy and it soaked me in a matter of minutes. That's right, I take minutes to walk to my door. I didn't care if I got wet. I have a very strong immune system. I mean, just look at my healthy lifestyle! I hope you caught my sarcasm.

"Y-you know I could w-walk you to your doorway! You look a little wet…" called Cody. I froze. That's it, he crossed the line! With my back turned to him, I blushed hard myself. I gritted my teeth and held myself back. For once in my life, I failed. I dropped my bag and kept my fringe on my face. He can't tell what my expression may be. I turned to him and walked to him. Then I ran... almost. The rain stopped but I didn't care. I wasn't after the shade.

I was after my significant other.

"N-never mind… It stopped raining s-so you can-" muttered Cody. All was quiet. The wind blew against us. I cupped his burning cheeks – the only warm part of his body – and shushed him with a kiss. It started off rough and I apologized by softening it, warming it. My heart was pounding back and it will certainly connect with Cody's if our bodies touch. It didn't. I felt his cheeks grow hotter against my hands. My heartbeat quickened as I heard Cody moan softly. My beating pulse was a dead giveaway. Maybe he didn't feel it, but I felt a tear stream down his cheek. Or was it a faint raindrop? Either thought, I stroked and smeared it away with my thumb. I know he'll feel abashed if I told him not to cry. Did you really think I was going to be platitudinous?

Finally, we ran out of breath and I gently pushed him away. I found the right time to give him a smile – that smile he longed for since the day he first saw it. His eyes widened and his blush remained permanent. I kept my smile for him in a minute, then turned my back on him. I walked to my bag, lifted it up, and headed straight inside. Not a word left to be uttered.

Generally I was inconsequential, not that I cared. I was reclusive to society. But ever since that day began, I never felt lonesome. Even if I spent the rest of my week by myself, he was there: watching, waiting. He was no longer a spectator thanks to me.

After that 'moment of sudden intimacy', things started to change between us. I would wake up early just to see him pass by my house. We would walk to school together and get first dibs on the library before classes start. He introduced me to the filmed version of the book I last read. Truthfully, it was stunning, but keep in mind that novels are always better than movies based off of it. We kept our relationship hidden, and I have to admit: we were pretty good at it. If we did, people would be swarming at us.

I never thought my story would have a romantic side to it. I've had my fair share of mystery, family, friendship, a dollop of drama, but never romance. It wasn't my forte, and I Cody understood that. I knew he did. Why? He knows who I am. And like what he did for Gwen, he was now patient for _me_. Not because I didn't return my feelings. I did. It's because he knows how I am with relationships. So even if I hurt him one day, which I honestly never meant to, forgiving and forgetting is what he does best. My only option is to _not_ take advantage of that.

Everyone has a story to tell, and mine won't be completed until the day I die. As it turns out, it felt as if a new chapter came out: A new beginning, the same plot, and that one character that complements _everything_ this chapter has yet to offer: Cody.

* * *

 **Ok… everything went well except for maybe that ending. I ran out of inspiration. So if you want to know what Noah thought, then this is what you get. I'm concerned for his character in this story.**

 **IT'S NOW A TWOSHOT. I shall now be going back to working with a couple of stories. This one inspired me a bit. With reality getting in the way, inspiration is walking away.**

 **Thank you for supporting this story! And as I said before, writing slash is not my forte. I mentioned it in several ways.**


End file.
